Bird Song
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: It wasn't her fault. It was theirs. Juvia was completely innocent, and all this was NOT her fault. T for madness, slight angst and maybe horror? Someone is dead, so death-fic. Slight romance mentioned. Juvia centric, though GraLu, hinted GaLe and NaLu and one sided GruVia what a surprise Since the lyrics are repeated and the story is based off of it, I guess a Song-fic. One-shot.


_Well I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by.  
Saw what I'd done. He set up a nest outside,  
and he sang about what I'd become.  
He sang so loud, sang so clear.  
I was afraid all the neighbors would hear,  
So I invited him in, just to reason with him.  
I promised I wouldn't do it again._

_Bird Song; Florence + The Machine_

* * *

She did wrong again.

Honestly, it wasn't her fault! It really wasn't, it was that man's fault for making her brain go pitter patter and drip like rain.

It wasn't her fault.

But then…someone knew a shadow behind the tree that saw the bluenette while she was disposing the man's body. An insignificant someone who she would have never expected to know such a thing, I mean, who would guess that the other bluenette would know?

It wasn't her fault her heart broke when he asked out that…_Love Rival._

Speaking of that slut, she was crying her eyes out at the funeral, with only the dead man's best friend/rival to comfort her. The girl herself was crying, she would miss her dear love, the one that made the rain go away and the sun come out, but what was done id done and well, the deed had to happen.

It wasn't her fault—it was Gray-sama's.

It would be a month later; it seemed as if the shadow finally got the nerve to let the water mage know…someone else knew of the unspeakable!

_I know you killed Gray._

_ -A little Birdie_

Who could it be? Juvia Loxar started to have a panic attack, who would know but not tell the authorities? Who would know of Juvia's sinful actions and tell Juvia, who was fully aware of her past actions.

Paranoia overcame the water mage, every time someone spoke to her; the girl's walls were up. She felt eyes on her everywhere, especially in the guild; like that person was watching her every moment, their bloody secret hanging over them. _  
_A new note was o the girl's bed—who had gotten inhere without Erza's wrath? "Juvia fears it must be someone in Fairy Hills," the bluenette told herself as her heart sank at every letter on the paper.

_Meet me in Magnolia park at twelve tonight._

_-A Little Birdie._

It was the same exact handwriting, her letter's curled slightly at the 'g' in tonight and the i's were small, little perfect circles. The little tweeting of the bird scared Juvia.

Who could the secret-keeper be? Juvia would find out at twelve.

* * *

_I picked up the bird and above the din I said  
"That's the last song you'll ever sing".  
Held him down, broke his neck,  
Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget.  
_

* * *

Juvia Loxar was waiting patently in Magnolia Park. The evil little bird should be flying towards Juvia by now, the woman thought, looking around. It was twelve o' five according to her sense.

"Juvia," a voice breathed out and said woman's eyes widened all the way, turning around she was faced face to face with the little birdie.

Little did describe this girl, she was Juvia's age and petite in all the cute ways as possible. Her own blue hair fell like curls, and her bandana tied around in her hair, an orange dress on. Levy McGarden was the little birdie.

"Why did you kill Gray?" Levy asked, her face hardening, "I thought you loved him." The girl accused.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia does love Gray-sama, with her entire being. Juvia could not stand to see her Gray-sama with Love-Rival, and he saw her and asked why she looked so sad. It started to rain, and Juvia lost it, she won that battle for sure."

"Jealously and unrequited love is not a reason to kill someone! Gray was nakama!" an outraged Levy yelled, looking at the water mage as if she never seen anything quite like her.

"You are nakama too, Levy," Juvia said darkly, "a meddling nakama who knows Juvia's secret."

A scream broke through the silence of the night, and a raven flew by.

Fairy Tail was on full alert with the hospitalization of a Levy McGarden. The bookworm was alive, but only just as she was in a coma—no one knew when the girl would wake up. Lucy, not wanting to face the death of another close to her was the one who visited her everyday, much like a certain Iron Dragon.

Lucy and Gajeel got closer because of this, and he told spoke to the Bunny girl, "You should be careful, Bunny girl. First your boyfriend than your best friend," the iron dragon warned, looking at Lucy.

The blond gulped and nodded, "I know, Gajeel. Thank you for being concerned…" Lucy rummaged in her bag and grabbed something. Outstretching her hand to Gajeel, who was on the other side of Levy's bed, the blond spoke, "This is Levy's favorite author's newest book, and the next in a series. She's been waiting for it for months…you should read it her to."

With that Lucy left.

Neither the iron mage nor the stellar mage noticed Juvia watching them.

Juvia didn't sleep well for the next months to come. Yes, her secret keeper would not be spilling out anything for a long time coming—but she had hurt yet another nakama.

It wasn't her fault.

Levy was poking her nose to far into Juvia's business, it wasn't Juvia's fault. "It's not Juvia's fault," the water mage spoke when she woke from another nightmare, involving when Levy yelled at Juvia for her motive of killing the ice make mage.

* * *

_But in my dreams began to creep  
that old familiar tweet tweet tweet…_

* * *

Soon enough, the guilt and lack of sleep had taken it's toll on Juvia. Slow reflexes and bags under eyes, the girl couldn't handle it anymore. Watching slowly, Juvia was going towards the Hospital where Levy's body was at, alive, but in a coma.

The doctors let Juvia in right away, used to seeing Fairy Tail mages and the water mage wondered if she was Lucy when she reached the room.

Neither Gajeel or Lucy were there today.

"Juvia is here, Levy," the water mage said, "She would like it if you would stay out of her dreams and let Juvia sleep in peace tonight!"

Then the water mage turned on her heel and left the script mage in her deep slumber.

* * *

_I opened my mouth to scream and shout,  
I waved my arms and flapped about.  
But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout,  
couldn't scream and I couldn't shout._

* * *

"It's not Juvia's fault!" screeched the mage once she was alone in her room at Fairy Hills. She threw her pillow across the small room and pulled some of her hair. Screaming more, she caused more of a tantrum, soon the door was thrown open by Erza and some of the others.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" the cool, but concerned Titania asked the Water mage.

"It's not Juvia's fault!"

"Juvia…it's okay," Erza said soothingly. Juvia blinked and nodded, then blushed.

"The death of Gray-sama and Levy's coma had taken it's toll on Juvia, she is sorry for worrying you, Erza," the water mage mumbled.

Erza nodded, "Of course," though the red head kept her watched on Juvia even more.

It would be a few days later when Juvia had another breakdown, but this time it was in the middle of the guild.

"Juvia, Juvia, calm down," Mirajane said soothingly. The silver haired barmaid said, while holding the girl.

"it is Juvia's fault," the girl wailed, and water became everywhere as the guild started to flood.

"Gray's…death and Levy's condition is not your fault, Juvia. Why would you think so?" Mira asked.

"JUVIA DID IT!" the water mage screeched, "Juvia killed Gray-sama for not loving her! Levy saw and Levy knew, she knew of Juvia's lowest act! Levy…she was supposed to die as well! No one was every supposed to know Juvia's secret!"

Mirajane and the rest of the guild gasped at the water mage's confession. Lucy wailed at the reminder, but Natsu was there to comfort her and it took many fo the men of the guild to hold back Gajeel from murdering Juvia himself.

* * *

_I opened my mouth to scream and shout  
waved my arms and flapped about  
But I couldn't scream I couldn't shout,  
The song was coming from my mouth.  
From my mouth…_

_Bird Song;Florence+The Machine  
_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, ****another angsty type sotry. Sorry, I'll try to makea fluff.**_  
_

**Don't count on it, xD  
**

**Anyway, sorry Juvia lovers, I like her too, but I felt like writng with non Lucy centric.  
**

**Also, Gruvia, GraLu, Levy, Gray fans. Sorry.  
**

**I hinted bigtime with NaLu and GaLe. xDDD  
**

**Woops.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Depsite the...well not so pleasant mood.**

**Also, about me not replying to reviews, I apologize and I'll try harder! *determination* this laptop is bipolar and works fine, like right now and then other times...  
**

**Thanks for reading! And forgive any mistakes~!  
**

**A review for your thoughts?  
**

**-CupCake  
**


End file.
